


Helping Hand

by Kingeccho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Help, Homelessness, Illegal Activities, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho
Summary: A homeless girl is begging for some assistance until a friendly woman comes along and scoops her up. How is she ever going to pay this wiman back for her hospitality?
Kudos: 3





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you enjoy the story. If you do, I also have a Fiverr. If you enjoy what you've read, visit kingofweird and I'll write anything you suggest. I have no limits and I never judge.

“Someone, please,” a frail girl pleads, sitting in her box on the curb with a cup in hand. Everyone is passing her, not even giving her a split second of their vision. Those who do look at her with disgust. One person accidentally trips on the box, knocking the girl over along with her cup sending nickels and dimes rolling everywhere. A few people pocket the money before the girl realized what was going on. When she does, she begins to tear up. She fixes up her box, goes inside, closes the flaps, and silently weeps.

“Daddy! daddy!” a little girl says, walking with her father, “There’s a box for mommy’s gift!” “Why, yes there is,” the father responds, “And it’s the perfect size. And seems to be in good condition. Stupid litterers.” He begins to pick up the box, only to realize that there’s something inside. Curious, he opens the box to find the girl. “Oh,” he says, disappointed, “It’s in use. Looks like we gotta go find another o-” The father then tips over the box over, dumping the girl out, picking up the box, and takes off. The girl lays there on the concrete, tears running down her face. She then crawls to an alley entrance, curls in a ball, and starts crying her eyes out.

“Hey, cutie. What’s wrong?” The girl hears through her crying. She looked up to see a beautiful woman who was a foot taller than her. She had long, curly, brown hair with bangs, a midnight blue hoodie with a pink shirt underneath, a black mini skirt, black thigh high stockings, and white tennis shoes. The girl tries to stop crying, but can’t. “Ok, ok” the woman responds, hugging her, “Shh. It’s ok. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The girl, loving the woman’s embrace, starts to calm down. Once she stops completely, the woman says “There we go. Now, what’s wrong? Are you lost?” The girl shakes her head, “This is basically where I live,” she answered. The woman is stunned. This girl fended for herself for God knows how long and managed. ‘Poor thing,’ the woman thinks to herself, ‘This is no condition for anyone to be in.’ 

“And how old are you?” The woman asks, “I stopped counting after fourteen,” the girl responds, looking down, “The message of me not mattering to anyone kinda stuck around since then, so why keep track of something that’s so irrelevant. I don’t even remember my name. I barely remember anything about myself.” This broke the woman’s heart. ‘This girl needs to get out of here before something bad happens,’ the woman thinks to herself again. 

“You hungry?” she asks. The girl nods. “Ok,” the woman responds, “We’ll get a bite to eat and chat for a bit, we get your information checked out, and you live with me. How’s that sound?” The girl is starstruck. This was the only positive interaction she had with another being she had in awhile. She couldn’t believe this was happening. “Thank you so much,” she said through tears of joy. She then constricted the woman in the biggest hug she could muster. The woman hugs back, petting her head and says, “You’re very welcome. Now let’s go.”

The woman stands up, extending her hand to help the girl up. The girl takes it and they walk to a nearby fast food sandwich restaurant. When they get there, they stand in line. Luckily, the line was really short, but the people have apparently never ordered anything in their lives because it took forever and a day for them to relay a single item. 

However, while they were standing in line, the girl could feel people staring at her. She hears people whispering, laughing, sounding disgusted, etc. She begins clutching the woman, who’s confused at first, but notices everyone’s reactions. She hugs the girl and whispers “It’s ok. They’re probably just looking for a way to distract themselves from their own misery. Like this guy behind me. Don’t look, but he’s clearly here because his wife made him. He’s unshaven, beer’s on his shirt, he’s still groggy looking, he’s clearly got problems of his own. So just keep that in mind when someone judges you, alright?” The girl smiles and nods her head. The woman boops her nose and says “Alright, now let’s get some food in your tummy.” She tickles the girl, who giggles and they go back to waiting.

When they finally get to the cashier, the woman orders a meatball sub for her and a ham and cheese for the girl. Afterwards, they go into the bathroom to wash their hands. Afterwards, the girl looks in the mirror and gives a dour look. The woman notices this and gives her a hug from behind. The girl smiles and they walk out.

They take their seats and wait on their food. The girl looks down and fidgets with the napkin holder. The woman tries to pick a question to get to know her new acquaintance. The girl is first to speak, “So, what’s your name?” “Oh,” the woman said “I guess I never did tell you, did I? Sorry, that’s so rude. I’m Alex.” “That’s pretty,” the girl responds, “Thank you,” Alex says “And speaking of names, while you might not remember yours, we gotta identify you. What do you wanna be called?” The girl shrugs, “Ok,” Ales said “How about Eugene?” “That’s just terrible,” the girl retorts with a chuckle, “Well, you better pick a name before it becomes your official name,” Alex said teasingly, folding her arms. The girl thinks for a second. She didn’t know that many names to begin with. But after pondering she finally decides and says “What about Kia?” “Perfect,” Alex responds, “It’s very fitting.”

Soon afterwards, their food arrives. While they dig in, they converse. “So,” Alex starts, “What’s your story? You don’t have to tell me now if you don’t want to.” “No,” Kia responds, “With everything you’re doing for me, you at least deserve to know who you’re helping. And while I don’t remember much of it, I still have pieces that are always sticking with me. I was at one point a part of a really nice family. Or so I thought. My mom was seemingly sweeter than pie and my dad was just the most ambitious person you could ever meet. And for a while, they put on this facade that they actually cared for my well being. The way I found out about this facade was the fact that they would trick me into doing everything for myself so they wouldn’t have to put in any effort. To the point that they even forgot about my existence. You know, until tax time came. But in the eyes of everyone not there, I was just lazy. I couldn’t do anything right. I was a disappointment. Then one day, I was exhausted from working. I was sore all over the place, I could barely stand, my brain was fried, I was completely out of it. But coincidentally, my mom was talking to a relative on her phone telling her how I was just doing nothing like always. They were then talking about how shameful it was that I couldn’t be bothered to do anything, how difficult my parents must have it to have to look after me, just the works. Then the relative gives the idea of getting rid of me if I can’t act like a proper resident. My parents then took her advice. Words were said to me. I didn’t respond because I saw no point. It was already set in stone. Yelling and arguing would just worsen things. So I just sat there and took it. Soon after, fosters took place. And since it was too far from my job, I was fired. No one was willing to take me. In their eyes, I was still too young. So young in fact that I knew nothing about the money I earned, so they took every cent. I bounced to different places. Some were shut down. Others treated me badly and I needed to escape. I had nowhere to go. No one wanted me. I never had any friends. All that I had were the thoughts of everyone wanting nothing to do with me. It was all my fault. I was useless. Worthless. Suicide was attempted a few times. But all of them failed. So seeing as I’m basically stuck here, I resorted to begging for money or at least a crumb to scrape by. Fast forward some years, here we are.”

Alex was on the verge of tears after hearing Kia’s story. “I’m so sorry,” she says, choking back the tears, “Well, I’m kinda grateful in a weird way,” Kia retorts, “The things I went through gave me the opportunity to meet you. You showed me that maybe I am good for something.” Alex’s heart skipped a beat. She was responsible for at least slightly replenishing another person’s self esteem. She was so happy to help this poor girl.

The two continue to converse and joke while eating their sandwiches. All of a sudden, a guy walks up to them with a cup in his hand. He then poured the cup containing ice water on Kia. “You’re welcome,” he said in a mocking tone, “You just looked like you needed a bath. And lord knows you smelled like it.” The guy then starts to laugh along with the majority of the store. Kia starts to sob, clutching herself.

Alex, with a stoneface expression, looks at the guy as he laughs. He then notices her and says “What? I’m just cleaning up your puppy for you. That’ll be fifty dollars. I also take tips. And I even give them if you ask nicely.” Alex doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t even move. She just sat there with no expression on her face, causing the guy to become a little uneasy.

Employees of the shop finally arrive to kick the guy out. Alex then focuses her attention on Kia. She hugs her and says “Come on. I’ll take you home.” Kia nods and stands up. When they walk out the door, Alex’s eye catches the guy getting in his car. She quickly takes out her phone, snaps a picture of the front of the car, and puts it back without Kia noticing.

Kia and Alex walk to a nearby apartment complex. Alex takes out her key, unlocks the door, and both enter the room. “Now,” Alex starts, “With it being so late, we’ll go to get your information tomorrow.” “That’s fine,” Kia responds quietly, “Again, I cannot thank you enough for all you’re doing for me. You’re a literal life saver.” “It’s nothing,” Alex responded, “I just hate seeing people in that position. Potential doctors, artists, professors, athletes, etc. Just being screwed over by life like that, while others are born with a silver spoon in their rear orifice. It’s just not fair.” “Do you typically do this?” Kia asked, “No,” Alex answered, “I was never financially stable before. I’ve always wanted to do something like this. Just to attempt to give someone a second chance and clean themselves up.”

“Speaking of cleaning up,” Kia started, “Long shot, but could I trouble you for a piece of plastic that I can sit on to prevent anything from getting on your furniture?” “No,” Alex responded “But I do have some clothes you can wear after you bathe.” “Oh, I couldn’t,” Kia refused, “Wouldn’t that be too much? You bought me food, you take me in, you help me regain knowledge of a part of myself, I don’t wanna be too much of a bother.” “Well,” Alex retorts, cupping her face, “We’ve gotta get you cleaned up. And you are never going to be a bother. I’ll never not want to get you anything you need in a heartbeat. So don’t hesitate to ask me anything, ok?” Kia nods “Good,” Alex responds, “Now, get your tush in the shower.” Both chuckle as Kia makes her way to the bathroom. Alex then took out her phone, sended the picture she took of the guy’s car, and texts “There. Have fun. He takes fifty dollars apparently”

She then lays on her bed and watches tv. Ten minutes go by and Kia pokes her head through the door and says, “Do you have a back scrubber anywhere?” “Sorry, no,” Alex answered, “My arms can reach so I just never thought to buy one. You need help in there?” “No,” Kia lied, “Kia,” Alex said, “Maybe,” Kia answered. Alex snickers then goes in the bathroom. “What did I just tell you?” she says, closing the door, “I know,” Kia responds, “I’m sorry. It just needs getting used to.” “It’s ok,” Alex answered, “You’re not used to dependence.”

Alex grabs the rag that Kia was using, lathered it with the soap, and started scrubbing her back, which was surprisingly soft. Kia found herself enjoying her touch. She didn’t want it to end. But eventually the inevitable happened and Alex was done. Kia rinsed her back off and stepped out of the shower. Alex gets a towel and dries her off. She then wrapped her up and carried her to the bed. “I guess I am your little puppy,” Kia joked. They both laugh and Alex goes to her drawer right beside the bed, pulls out some shorts, panties, and a tank top, and says “Well be a good girl and put these on.”

Kia looks at Alex as she leans back on her dresser, admiring her. She did so much for her with nothing in return. Time to change that. Alex notices Kia’s gaze and says “Oh, I could turn away if you want.” “No,” Kia answers, “It’s just all of what you’ve done for me and I’m yet to pay you back.” “It’s ok, puppy,” Alex responds, scratching the bottom of her chin, “You don’t need to do anything.”

Kia stands up, looks Alex in the eye, and says, “But I want to. You’ve done so much.” They gaze into each other’s eyes for a little until Kia leans forward, closes her eyes, and kisses Alex. Alex was taken aback by the sudden movement, but kissed Kia back after seconds of processing. Kia then realized what she was doing and pulled back. “I’m sorry. I-” She said before Alex cups her face and kisses her back. It started off light, but soon became more passionate. Alex then picks Kia up and sits down on the bed with her on her lap. Kia slides out of her towel and wraps herself around Alex, never breaking the kiss. Alex wraps her arms round Kia, pushing her further into the kiss.

A few minutes into the kiss pass by and Kia moves to Alex’s neck, earning a gasp to come from her mouth. Kia, still kissing and sucking on Alex’s neck, then moved her hand inside her shirt, massaging her left boob. She removes herself temporarily to remove Alex’s Jacket, shirt, and bra. She then latches her mouth onto Alex’s right boob and massages the left. Alex moans and puts her hand on the back of Kia’s head, slightly petting her. Enjoying the encouragement, Kia sucks harder on her nipple. She then switches her attention to the other nipple, licking, sucking, and kissing it. After moments of giving Alex’s chest some attention, she slithers down to her stomach and slides off her skirt. She makes a trail of kisses from her stomach to her abdomen to her inner thighs. She then licks her way to Alex’s core, causing her to moan.

Kia started sucking on Alex’s vagina, causing her to grip the sheets as she moans in pleasure. Kia then inserts two fingers in her. Alex starts petting Kia’s head and says, “Good girl. That’s it. Just like that.” Kia, loving the encouragement, sucks harder and fingers faster.

Alex begins to feel her orgasm approaching. She pushes Kia further into her as she moans louder and louder. Kia latches her mouth on Alex as she came. Alex began grinding herself on Kia’s face as she rode out her orgasm.

When she finally stopped, she leaned up and, between breaths, she said, “So...enjoy your treat, puppy?” Kia nods before licking her fingers. Alex motions Kia over, to which she complies, and they kiss. Alex then switches their positions so she’s on top. “Well,” she replied, “Let’s see how much you like this.” 

She leans up, positions her right leg over Kia’s left and puts her right leg under Kia’s left, and grinds against her. Both girls start moaning in pleasure, grinding into each other and embracing each other. They begin kissing once again, tongues battling for dominance while they rub against each other. Moments go by of nothing but the sound of moaning and kissing and the feeling of intense pleasure felt in both females, until they both feel their orgasm approaching. After one more thrust, both scream in ecstasy as they cum on the bed.

Alex reaches her hand between them and tastes both of their mixed juices. She reaches again and gives it to Kia who licks her hand clean. She then rubbed her belly as Kia began to pant with her tongue out. After sharing a laugh, Alex takes Kia into her arms. “I love you,” Kia whispers in Alex’s ear, “I love you, too,” Alex responded. They then drifted off to sleep.

Interlude

James Warnock steps in his house. Upset at the closing events of what just happened, he goes to his kitchen and pours himself some scotch. Before he can take his sip, he hears someone knocking on his door. He sets down his drink and looks through his peephole. It was two guys he’s never seen before. Curious, he opens his door and says “Can I help you guys?” “Yeah,” The guy on the right answered, “We were just wondering if you knew the whereabouts of a Mr. James Warnock.” “This is he,” James responds, “Ok, cool, cool,” The guy on the right says, nodding, “So, we were just wondering. You still accepting that fifty dollars or is there a time limit?” James looks at them with confusion. The guy on the left cracks his knuckles and says with slight aggression in his voice, “And if you do, I hope you don’t mind that we don’t have paper. We can only provide two cents at a time each. I mean, you did say you take fifty, right?” 

The sudden realization hit James as he remembered the girl he poured water on. “Ok, listen,” he responded with blatant fear in his voice, “I wasn’t trying to be funny. I wa-” Before James could finish his thought, the guy on the right punched James right in his mouth. James stumbled backwards in his house. The two guys followed, slamming the door behind them.

What followed was a brutal beating bestowed upon James along with his house being destroyed. After hours of punishment, James laid on his floor, beaten, battered, and nearly unconscious, as the two guys brushed themselves off. “Well,” one of them said, “We’re glad we could finally come to a conclusion that all of us can agree on. As you were.” They both leave the house, leaving James to lie there in excruciating pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Fuck that James guy amirite? What a loser. But enough of that douchebag.


End file.
